


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: On the desk

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Office, Working Late, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: On the desk




End file.
